


Isolated

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason is in jail.





	Isolated

Jason Todd was not a criminal. He was a freedom fighter. He was a vigilante. He was the one who could do what Bruce Wayne couldn’t.

Staring at the bars of his cell, Jason watched as guards walked backwards and forwards down the halls and as prisoners began yelling and demanding things that they all knew were impossible. Jason was never meant to end up here.

“Visitor in Block R,” There was a ring of the alarm and the loud clunk of the main door unlocking. Careful footsteps walked over the concrete floor before stopping in front of Jason’s cell. He already knew who it would be before the guards moved away and revealed Tim Drake, dressed as Robin.

“Hi, Jason,” Tim said.

“Replacement,” Jason said with a glare. “The hell are you doing here?”

“Batman requested a check up,” Tim said. “Wanted to make sure that you haven’t been causing trouble,”

“I don’t think that’s any of your damn business,” Jason said.

“Jason -,”

“Don’t,” he snapped. “Call me Jason,”

Tim sighed and shook his head. He nodded to the guard and the two began to move back towards the main door. Tim paused and turned to Jason. “I didn’t want this to happen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
